Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is a transport layer protocol enabling a pair of peers to establish a connection and to exchange data via the connection. TCP uses a single path between the peers. Multipath TCP (MPTCP) provides the ability to simultaneously use multiple paths between peers. In MPTCP, data may be exchanged between the peers using multiple TCP flows via multiple, potentially disjoint, paths.